project: sentinel
by inbred-halfwit
Summary: set 4 months after X2 introduces gambit, archangel and sentinels my first fic please rr
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here so don't sue  
This is my first fic its set about 4 months after X2 and introduces Gambit, it will also have Archangel in a smaller role, please review. "= speech {=thoughts  
  
Project: Sentinel  
Good evening our top story tonight, reports are still coming in of a seemingly unprovoked attack on a young boy In a small farming community in Oklahoma. Locals say he was killed by a 15 foot tall robot that descended from the sky and fired some form of energy from its right hand, local authorities say autopsy reports confirm that the boy was a mutant. The investigation is still ongoing. In other ne *BLIP*  
  
"I guess the president didn't buy your proposal huh prof"  
"First of all Logan, put out your cigar this is a school, and second there is no evidence the government had anything to do with this, at this point there is very little of anything other than unconfirmed rumours." "You have to admit professor the government is the most likely suspect here." Professor Xavier, Wolverine and Cyclops were sitting in the rec room of Xavier's school watching the 6 o clock news, recent events at Alkali Lake had heightened tensions between humans and mutants, the school and its location were now public knowledge due to the news coverage of Strikers raid, Jean's death had been hard for everyone to accept Scott had been a total recluse for almost a month only talking to professor and then just carried on as normal, although his friends were worried about him they understood that he needed to be strong for the sake of the school and the x-men.  
  
Wolverine was even more irritable than usual he was spending most of his time in the danger room training both himself and Rogue she had insisted on being able to defend herself, Iceman had joined the x-men and it was becoming increasingly hard to find time to spend with his girlfriend, he did still like Rogue but his jealousy over her friendship with Logan and the no touching was just too much to maintain a relationship, neither one of them said it but they both knew it was over.  
  
"Zis is a beautiful place Ororo so much life, I used to walk in the forests in Bavaria at night but it was nothing like zis it seems so real and natural." "Yes my greenhouse has often been a place of sanctuary for me, after everything that has happened recently its nice to be alone with nature." "Oh I'm sorry, would you like me to leave?"  
"No of course not Kurt I didn't mean that I like being in your company." "Oh uhm I er"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable but I would like you to know that you don't have to be nervous around me, you being here has made everything easier to deal with I do appreciate your friendship." {Godess why can I not summon the courage to tell him how I feel.} {friendship of course she wouldn't want anything more with me."}  
Kurt had decided to stay on at Xavier's and became the new German teacher, all in all things had been rough for the teachers and students at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, but they were about to get worse.  
  
The young thief scanned the high rise office building in midtown Manhattan with his unusual eyes, the security systems at Worthington-tech were state of the art but to Gambit the job was as good as done.  
"time t' go t' work" With that he set off running toward the edge of the roof of the neighbouring building he was on and pulled out a cylinder of metal about a foot long pressed a button and it extended to it's full six foot length, vaulting the distance between the two buildings easily and landing into a roll on the roof of Worthington- tech "No better way t' spend a Saturday night"  
{well maybe one}  
  
Sorry if it seemed a little slow but the next chapter will be better with more gambit and archangel please review this is my first attempt so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, chapter 2 will be up soon and the story will be about 7 chapters long. 


	2. chapter 2

if the dialogue is all mashed together it wasn't when i wrote it but every time i upload the layout changes and i can't change it back, if you know how please let me know. disclaimer: I don't own anything here  
  
project: sentinel chapter two  
  
Bypassing the security on the roof access door the man known to most as Gambit slipped inside, his red eyes glowing faintly in the darkened hallway. His target was CEO Warren Worthington's private office where upon leaving every night at 6 p.m he left his laptop in his personal safe hidden in the floor under the expensive rug. The guards were in the lobby watching the security cameras Gambit had looped to show what was happening half an hour ago. That gave Remy thirty minutes to take the files he needed and get out, plenty of time as long as there were no suprises.  
The safe opened with twenty minutes to go and inside was the laptop just as it was supposed to be.  
"I love it when a plan comes together" Gambit said to no one at all. It took a little over ten minutes to crack the password and find the info he needed giving him around eight minutes to copy it to the flash drive and reach the roof. "piece o' cake? No thanks already havin' one" "Then maybe there's something else I can help you with thief."  
{I knew this was to easy} Gambit thought turning to see a blonde man with large wings spread behind his back in the doorway.  
"I'm guessing by the wings that your Worthington and you ain' goin' t' be best pleased that your bein' robbed."  
"Good guess, since you know my name how about you tell me yours? I'd hate to have to kick your ass until I know who you are."  
"y' can call me Gambit and as for the ass kicking it looks like the cards are in my favour."  
  
And quicker than warren's eye can follow Gambit flicks his arm forward and releases three cards surrounded by an eerie purple glow, Warren dives back as the cards strike the door frame above his head. Warren recovers and runs into the office but sees nobody there, only a broken window, looking out of it he sees nothing but the calm night.  
"That maniac he jumped out of a 25 story window" walking over to his laptop "damn he got the files too, what the hell was he looking for." "Aright hold it rig-oh Mr Worthington I thought you'd left, we heard the commotion but the cameras were blank what happened?" "We were robbed what does it look like?"  
"but the alarms they didn't go off I'll call the police"  
"No that's quite alright George they'll never find him, but I know someone else who can."  
"But sir it's company policy to notify the police about these kind of things" "Don't tell me about company policy, this is my company I created the policy! Just call someone to repair the damage I'll deal with finding the thief"  
"yes sir." With that the security guard left leaving Warren alone.  
"Well, I guess it's time to visit some old friends."  
  
"Hey Rogue I didn't expect to see you out here this morning your usually training with wolverine on Sundays."  
"oh hi Jubes wolvie went to Harry's last night he's sleeping in." "So, I just ran into Bobby he was looking for you" "What did you tell him?"  
"nothing, so is it actually over between you two?"  
"Yeah I guess so we just stopped hanging out he's always busy with x-business and he's so messed up about John leaving, and jealous of Logan."" "who wouldn't be your always with him"  
"so what he's been like family to me and with Jean dying he needed someone he could talk to."  
"hey girl I'm on your side I wa-" Jubilee suddenly stopped talking as she and Rogue saw what looked the shadow of a large bird, looking up from their seat on a bench in Xavier's garden they saw it was actually a man flying on angels wings. He disappeared to the other side of the school and they both ran in to find out what was going on.  
"Warren what are you doing here?" Storm appearing from the dining room to find Warren on the front doorstep was shocked but also pleased to see a familiar face "I came to see professor Xavier is he in?" "Yes he's but he's teaching right now perhaps you'd like to wait?"  
"Of course is Scott around I've been wanting to talk to him ever since- well you know" storm's smile faded as she just nodded "so Ororo how have you been?" "I'm fine things have certainly been easier these last few weeks" *BAMF* "Ororo I was just wondering if y-oh I didn't mean to interupt" "it's fine Kurt this is Warren otherwise known as archangel, Warren this is Kurt also called Nightcrawler."  
"nice to meet you" Kurt said extending his three fingered hand "likewise"  
"Kurt's the new German teacher" a class full of kids cut off any further conversation by exiting the professor's classroom followed by the man himself "Ah warren nice to see you again what can we do for you?" Warren liked and respected the professor he'd really helped him out when he was young and Warren had graduated the school along with Scott and Jean and left to attend college, now he owned one of the largest manufacturers of central processing units and missile guidance technology in the world, the professor had not been pleased about the last part but he new if it wasn't his company it would be another. Now Warren was a sponsor of the school and helped to fund the x-men. "I came to ask for your help in locating a thief who broke into my office in Manhattan."  
"My help why would you need my help?" "being a telepath I thought you that know already"  
"you know I don't invade the minds of my friends and students"  
"I know, it was a joke. I wanted your help because the thief is a mutant, I'd like you to try and locate him through cerebro."  
"Of course I'll try but I'll need more information, we'll talk more in the war room when I've gathered the x-men."  
"Hey who's that guy with the wings-oh" jubilee as usual talking before thinking as she and rogue came from the back door.  
"Jubilee, Rogue this is Warren Worthington a former student" "hi" said jubilee and rogue in unison.  
{*x-men gather in the war room*} "I've sent the team a telepathic message there on their way. With that Storm Nightcrawler Archangel and Xavier entered the lift to the lower levels to await the arrival of the rest of the team.  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere, Remy LeBeau stepped off of his Harley and entered the old warehouse that his employer had designated the meeting place to close their deal. The place was empty.  
  
"Great the one time I d'cide t' show up early"  
"oh I wouldn worry about it Cajun yer right on time" "CREED!!!" Gambit jumps into an attack position extends his Bo staff and flicks three cards from the sleeve of his trench coat to his fingertips before the words leave his throat.  
"a little jumpy ain't ya" Sabertooth stepped from behind a crate in the corner of the room brandishing his claws. "what d' hell are you doin' here butcher?" "didn't the boss tell ya if ya decide to join up with us we're gonna be team-mates again just like old times huh punk?"  
"I ain' joinin' no team dis was just another pinch nothin more" "another pinch? Who died this time?"  
"keep pushin' creed an' you an' me are gonna' have a problem" Gambit charged the cards in his hand for emphasis.  
"I'd love to feed ya those cards Cajun, but the boss'll be along any minute." "Good 'cause this'll only take a minute."  
"From what I remember yer throwing arm leaves a lot to be desired" "ENOUGH both of you the time has come to finish our business Mr LeBeau" The powerful voice came from behind Gambit but he wasn't about to turn his back on Sabertooth.  
"Did you retrieve the data I asked for?"  
"yup I got it, you got my money?"  
"Of course did you run into any trouble?" "nothing I couldn' handle" Gambit wasn't usually so sour with his business associates but he didn't trust or like this man and now he knew that he was involved with creed he hated him.  
{damn why do I always get involved people like dis, oh yeah the money speaking of witch}  
"Here's the disc, you got my money?"  
"Sabertooth pay him" Creed pulled a briefcase from behind a pillar and threw it to Gambit.  
  
"Are you sure you won't join our cause I could use a man with your talents?" {I'd rather swim in the bayou wearing a steak for a bathin' suit} The thought brought a smile to his face he hadn't thought of home in days, but it soon faded. "non' you couldn' afford me"  
"very well Sabertooth lets go"  
  
"see ya around bub"  
"I hope not" {I better be right about him bein' the lesser of two evils but what the hell would a psycho like Creed be doin' working for a guy like Magneto."  
  
BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED !!!  
Well that was chapter two I was hoping to get through a lot more story this time but it was getting to long there'll probably be a few more chapter's than I said I wanted to keep people guessing about who the boss was but it was probably obvious please review honestly constructive criticism is always appreciated P.S have you ever tried writing Gambits accent with Microsoft word's spellchecker on? Chapter 3 should be up in a few days. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own anything here.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.I'm still trying to figure out why the dialougue gets mashed together when I upload it's not like that when I write it.  
  
PROJECT: SENTINEL CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Logan, Bobby this is Warren Worthington he is a former student of the school he is here for our help in locating a thief that stole valuable information from his office." Logan just nodded in acknowledgement and Bobby shook his hand eagerly. The x-men were assembled in the war room Scott had been glad to see his old friend again and the two arranged to catch up on old times after things had been sorted out.  
"So what did this guy take?" Logan asked not really caring but acting interested anyway.  
  
"He copied all of my information on, missile guidance, super processor's and smart chips that Worthington-Tech designed for the government I'd like to get it back before the government gets wind of anything. I really don't want to have to deal with the fed's."  
"But how can we help?" Bobby was genuinely excited about the prospect of his first x-men mission but had no idea how they'd fit in.  
  
"the thief was a mutant" Storm said this more to confirm it to herself than to answer Bobby's question, something had been troubling her since she first heard that a mutant thief had stole from Warren, she didn't know how many mutant thieves there were but she had the feeling that this was more than a coincidence. {It can't be him why would Gambit steal weapons contracts} "Warren perhaps you could describe this thief and his powers so we know who were looking for."  
  
"Of course professor. He was about 6'1'', reddish brown hair, lean but muscular, wearing a black armoured body suit and a trench coat." {Oh Godess}  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes he had red eyes and threw playing cards that blow up on impact. He also spoke with an accent French I think. He said his name was Gambit although that's probably a codename." "Is there something wrong Storm?" professor Xavier asked noting the worried expression on her face  
"Yes there is...I know this man, this thief, he was a friend of mine some years ago."  
  
"A THIEF!" Scott was shocked to say the least.  
"You cannot judge him, he is a good person he saved my life, he was like a brother to me when I had no-one else."  
"But he's a thief."  
"So was I when I was a child in Cairo." "But he is not a child picking pockets he's an adult committing serious crimes."  
"I don't pretend to know the reason for him to target Warren's company but I'm sure there is one he IS a good man."  
"Then perhaps you could contact him and find out his reasons." Warren who had stayed silent during Scott and Ororo's exchange spoke up seizing the possible opportunity to retrieve his property.  
"No I'm afraid I cannot, I haven't heard from him in 4 years we parted company when I arrived here, all I got was one letter to tell me he was safe and to wish me luck. I don't know where he is now." "Then you don't know WHO he is now either." Logan who's interest had been aroused by the turn in the conversation said what everyone else was thinking. "I know in his heart Remy LeBeau is an honourable man, despite his profession." "Alright Ororo we will concentrate on finding this Remy LeBeau and finding out why he stole from Warren."  
"Thank you professor, and his accent is Cajun not French."  
"I'll attempt to locate him through cerebro, everyone be ready to leave immediately I'll only be able to get a basic area to search and we won't have much time." The assembled team all left to prepare for the mission but Scott stopped storm before she exited.  
  
"Ororo I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that you're right I don't know this man and I should have trusted your judgement."  
"It's fine Scott, Remy was never one to inspire trust but I know I'm right about him."  
{Please don't make me a liar Remy.}  
  
"Bourbon wit' ice mon ami" "here ya go 3 bucks." "Merci" Gambit was sitting in a jazz bar in lower Manhattan replaying his earlier meeting over and over in his mind, he was used to receiving sideways glances from barfly's a guy wearing sunglasses indoors wasn't the most unusual thing you could see, but it wasn't common either. That wasn't what was worrying him though every time he had crossed path's with Victor Creed innocent people had gotten killed and Gambit had been ultimately responsible for it. {why does Magneto want info on government weapons contracts. If what he says is true why would a mutant like Worthington design mutant hunting robots? But Magneto can tear de metal components in half no problem why would he need details and diagrams?... Don' kid y'self Remy ya already know the answer, de' question is what are ya gonna do about it?} 25 minutes ago: "X-men I have a location for you to search, there is a strange flux coming from a bar in Manhattan it's a very weak signal almost like static disrupting the signal. Be careful I also picked up Sabretooth's signal in the area only a few hours ago." "Great so this guy's working with Sabretooth?" "No Logan he wouldn't." "whatever Ro seems like a hell of a coincidence though." "yes indeed it does." Now: {} Remy LeBeau looked up from his drink as the door swung open and in walked an old friend, she may have been a few years older but there was no mistaking the mocha skin and white hair, he would have ran up to her and hugged her for all the years gone by but the fact she was accompanied by a tall guy in an odd looking black visor, a short hairy unfriendly looking man and Remy's latest victim told him employing his trademark poker face would be better. "hello Remy."  
  
Units alpha 2, 3 and 4 respond //unit alpha 2 awaiting orders.// //unit alpha 3 awaiting orders.// //unit alpha 4 awaiting orders.// "destination New York city, target Warren Worthington locate and terminate." //acknowledged Commander Trask// //acknowledged Commander Trask// //acknowledged Commander Trask// As the three mutant hunting Sentinels leave the underground bunker to eliminate the evidence of his involvement with the elimination of Mutant kind Commander Bolivar Trask looks over the 597 remaining inactive units and his vision for the future appears closer than ever to becoming reality he can't help but smile. "times up muties."  
  
Please review and chapter 4 should be up on Saturday thanks 4 reading. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here   
  
A very big thank you to everyone who reviewed especially lelann37 I said this would be up on Saturday but I was playing in poker a tournament and didn't finish it.  
  
project: sentinel  
  
Chapter four  
  
"Hello chere been a long time non?"  
  
"Yes it has, how have you been?"  
  
Gambit pulled a cigarette from the pocket of his coat and lit it taking a long draw on it before answering.  
  
"Could have been better, how about you Stormy, Still playing at heroes?"  
  
"It is not a game Remy I am still with the x-men if that's what you mean. but nothing has changed you still may not call me by that ridiculous name." Storm fought the grin threatening to play on her lips but lost the fight as Remy began laughing himself reminding her of those carefree nights in the company of this charming thief.  
  
"Ha ha ha, I missed you girl we had some good times didn' we?"  
  
"Yes and I'd love to catch up but I'm afraid I'm here on business."  
  
"And what business might dat be petite?" Storm opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Warren.  
  
"How about the business of you robbing me and destroying half my office, thief!"  
  
"Maybe you got me mistaken for someone else eh homme?" Gambit didn't expect anyone to believe he hadn't done anything in fact he didn't want them to, he had just been presented with a solution to his problem.  
  
"Oh come on bub we already know it was you, give us back the stuff you stole or we'll take it outta yer hide."   
  
"Enough Logan there is no need for threats let's just resolve this quietly." Cyclops had noticed the stares they were getting from the people in the bar and suddenly realised that they weren't the most inconspicuous group with his visor, Warren's leather coat with a rather large hump in the back Storm's white hair, Gambits sunglasses indoors and now Wolverines outburst that had brought them even more unwanted attention.   
  
"Perhaps we should take this discussion elsewhere."  
  
Gambit was feeling a little uneasy in the alley he was confident in his own abilities   
  
And still trusted Storm wouldn't try to hurt him but he didn't know the others and the short one he now knew as Logan had an obvious attitude problem he masterfully hid his concern behind a devil may care smile and his casual stance.  
  
"So are you going to give us the data you stole and tell us why Remy? Weapons information isn't your usual kind of target."  
  
"Anything for you chere." Gambit replied pulling a disc from a hidden pocket in his coat sleeve.  
  
"Is this the only copy?" Warren snatched it from his hand as he asked.  
  
"Non, but I aint got de other."  
  
"Then where the hell is it?"  
  
"On it's way to wherever evil mutants plot their evil schemes mos' likely"  
  
"Remy what do you mean who has it?"  
  
"Sorry stormy but Magneto has it"  
  
"MAGNETO you're working with magneto?" "Non I just did this job for him didn' know what he wanted with the data till after."  
  
"And what does he want with my personal files, what could there possibly be on this disc that a guy like Magneto could use?"  
  
"I t'ought you'd have figured dat out by now."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Wait what the hell is that?" Wolverine had cocked his head up listening to the Sky.  
  
"What?" Scott asked while the others were trying in vain to hear what ever Wolverine was.  
  
"I hear something, sounds almost like a plane but it's headed this way. Wait there's three of em there almost here."  
  
"What are?" Scott got his answer when three large metal robot's came out of the sky and landed in the street. The x-men Archangel and Gambit ran from the alley to the street stopping in their tracks before the trio of Sentinels. People were running into stores and bar's until the street was empty.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!!!" "Why don' you ask you're feathered friend, after all he designed dese thing's"  
  
"WHAT!!! I did no such thing."  
  
//Target Warren Worthington located four other mutant signatures recognised proceeding with primary and secondary objectives//  
  
//Target Warren Worthington located four other mutant signatures recognised proceeding with primary and secondary objectives//  
  
//Target Warren Worthington located four other mutant signatures recognised proceeding with primary and secondary objectives//  
  
"Den how do you explain dat?"  
  
"Alright people lets go Wolverine, Storm spread out protect Warren if that's who they're after, Nightcrawler, Iceman get over here" Cyclops screamed into his com badge. "Gambit get to cover we aren't done with you yet."  
  
"What and let you have all de fun, I don't think so mon frere."  
  
*BAMF*   
  
"We are here Cyclops wha-Mein Gott"  
  
"Nightcrawler get Archangel out of here"  
  
"What I'm not going anywhere Cyclops I can Fi-*BAMF*"  
  
Cyclops unleashed a full force optic blast to the centre of one of the Sentinels that staggered it but another fired a bolt of energy from it's hand Cyclops was barely able to dodge it by rolling out of the way. Wolverine started slashing a Sentinel's leg and midsection while dodging it's blast's and Storm was attempting to keep them off balance with winds but was finding it difficult with the others fighting close quarters, Iceman was busy doing every thing he could and Gambit was using his agility to dodge their attacks while throwing cards and forcing them back.   
  
//Primary target unavailable switching to core objective eliminate all mutants//   
  
//Primary target unavailable switching to core objective eliminate all mutants// //Primary target unavailable switching to core objective eliminate all mutants// "Iceman freeze their weapons" Iceman focused his power on the weapons of the Sentinel Gambit was fighting managing to freeze it's whole right arm then Cyclops hit it with a blast causing it to drop to the ground with a huge thud.  
  
//Primary weapon disabled returning to base//  
  
Unfortunately the noise distracted Wolverine long enough for his sparring partner to blast him through a wall.  
  
"MERDE"  
  
"He'll be fine he heals fast." Iceman focused his powers on the neck of a Sentinel and Gambit sent three charged cards it's way taking it's head clean off leaving one remaining. Iceman was almost on his knees with exhaustion at this point and Cyclops had ran to check on Wolverine Gambit was now launching rocks at the remaining Sentinel having run out of cards. Storms eyes turned totally white as the thunder sounded and clouds gathered overhead, Gambit remembered this and got out of the way as a giant bolt of lightening left the robot a fried heap on the floor. When the smoke cleared the street was a war zone debris and destroyed property were everywhere.  
  
"Anyone need a lift?" Nightcrawlers voice came over their com badges as the x-jet landed in the street narrowly missing buildings. Cyclops came out of the building followed by a limping blood covered Wolverine wearing the tatters of a uniform.  
  
"Come on Remy we must leave"  
  
"Nice ride chere looks like you been movin' up in the world non?"  
  
"Dammit Scott you should have let me help you."   
  
"They came for you getting you out was the best move, you know that. Now what did you mean Gambit about Warren designing those things?"  
  
"Yeah I'd like to know that myself."  
  
"Fine does project: sentinel mean anything to y'?"  
  
"Project: sentinel, yes that's the name of a missile development programme my company designed for the Defence Department why does that matter?"  
  
"cause we just ran into the "missiles" the DoD developed. The c.p.u.'s and super chips you designed for dem, dey used to create those robots to hunt mutants. I thought Magneto was gonna destroy em all, but to do dat he don't need details on how they work."  
  
"Then what is he going to do?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
The possibility dawned on Warren first then the rest of them, the group fell silent until  
  
"We are approaching the mansion now Scott."  
  
"Good I'll talk to the professor immediately, Storm why don't you show Gambit around I'm sure professor Xavier will like to speak with him. Everyone else get some rest."  
  
"Hey bub we counted the silverware."  
  
"so dat'd make sixteen or did you use your toes too?"  
  
"Grrr"  
  
Gambit and Storm were in the kitchen of the school while Scott was informing the professor of their eventful afternoon.  
  
"So Ro who's dis professor Scotty be talkin' about?"  
  
"Professor Charles Xavier, he is the head of this school and leader of the x-men, he is also the worlds leading telepath."  
  
"A spook, you know I don't like telepath's Stormy."  
  
"And you know I don't like being addressed as Stormy. Don't worry he will not read you're mind without you're permission as long as you tell him what we need to know, now how about a tour?"  
  
"Sounds like fun Stormy."  
  
"Well it sounds like you've had quite the interesting day Scott. You say Ororo's friend is here in the school?"  
  
"Yes why is there something wrong."  
  
"I'm not sure I can't sense him as if he's blocking his mind from me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know please bring him to my study when Ororo finishes his tour."  
  
"Of course, but do you think it's a good idea to trust him? He did just work for Magneto and if you can't read his mind we don't know for sure if he's telling the truth."  
  
"We'll keep an eye on him but I'm sure everything will be fine after all Ororo trusts him."  
  
"Most of the students are upstairs but sometimes some of them hang around in the rec room, oh here's one of them now Remy LeBeau this is Rogue, Rogue this is Remy Lebeau."  
  
"Pleased to meet you mon chere"  
  
{Mon dueu dose eyes}  
  
"Uh yeah nice to meet you to Remy."  
  
{My god those eyes}  
  
Rogue blushed as Remy lifted her gloved hand to his mouth and kissed the soft material.  
  
Thanks for reading please review and just so you know Rogue is 19 here and Remy is 23 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed please keep em coming.  
  
Project: Sentinel  
  
Chapter five  
  
  
  
"Before we get started would you prefer I call you Remy or Gambit?"  
  
"Dat's your call prof either one's fine by me."  
  
"Alright then Remy why don't you begin by telling us exactly what and why Magneto hired you to…acquire for him."  
  
"Acquire don't y' mean steal?" Gambit said grinning  
  
"If you prefer please go on."  
  
"He hired me t' get him all the information Worthington-Tech had on the technology dey sold to the Department of Defence."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're de telepath shouldn' y' already know all this?"  
  
"I am not in the habit of invading the minds of our allies Remy."  
  
"What makes you so sure I'm an ally?"  
  
"I cannot be sure, you're mind is apparently very well guarded."  
  
"Witch means you tried to read me?"  
  
"No but I can usually pick up surface thought's without actively using my telepathy, however you are total psychic static. But I'm sure you already knew that." Gambit's grin widened at this.  
  
"As I was saying I thought Magneto was gonna use the info t' destroy the Sentinels the tech was used to build."  
  
"But he's not?"  
  
"Non he's gonna use it to reprogram dem."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"Why ask questions when you already know the answers?"  
  
"Why answer my questions with a question?"  
  
"To hunt humans, what else." Professor Xavier knew what he was going to say but needed to hear it from his mouth to believe it.  
  
"Hey Rogue did you see that guy Storm was with earlier?" Kitty almost ran into the rec room, news about new arrivals travels fast at Xavier's and Gambit's was no different.  
  
"Yeah his name's Remy, he's from New Orleans."  
  
"Wow is he staying? He's hot but isn't he a little old to be a student?"  
  
"I think he's just here 'cause of an X-men mission he's a friend of Storm's."  
  
"I know why he's really here." Bobby had just come downstairs after changing from his uniform.  
  
"Hey Bobby how'd the first mission go?"  
  
"You should'a seen it there was these-uh-these robots just landed in the street and started saying they were gonna kill that Archangel guy then we just took em apart no problem I froze em it was so cool."  
  
"Wow really real life robots?" Kitty couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So why's Remy here?" Rogue couldn't help but be interested, for some reason she couldn't forget about him.  
  
"He's a thief he stole some files from Warren's office, and get this he did it for Magneto."  
  
"He's working for Magneto? He doesn't seem like a bad guy."  
  
"Well he's definitely not a good guy."  
  
"How da you know?"  
  
"Why do you even care?"  
  
"I'll care about what ever ah want it's none o your business!! Not anymore."  
  
Rogue stormed off leaving an open mouthed red faced Bobby wondering what just happened'  
  
"Kitty, what the hell was that?"  
  
"She's probably still mad about you dumping her."  
  
"WHAT I didn't dump her, we just…ya know drifted apart, iv'e been busy with the x-men..and it just wasn't working, she's the one who called it off."  
  
"Whatever, maybe she's just got a crush on that new guy."  
  
"What happened to my sentinels lieutenant?"  
  
"Two of them were destroyed sir, the other returned after severe damage."  
  
"SEVERE DAMAGE!!! DESTROYED!!! What the hell happened? Worthington couldn't do this."  
  
"The right eye video feed showed several mutants engaging the units."  
  
"Bring up the images."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Damn it's those freaks from the Alkali lake incident."  
  
"Sir you should also know that the media is all over the story they have a street full of eye witnesses. That means the President is going have some questions for you."  
  
"HA. The President, this project is so far above Presidential clearance he couldn't find us with a telescope. Those muties are the only ones who can find us now, providing they're smart enough to find the connection, and even then it'll be too late, not even they can defeat the whole fleet of Sentinels."  
  
"But what about Magneto he controls Magnetism that means he can affect metal."  
  
"I know what he can do I helped design his prison, not even he can affect so many units at once. When the mutants get here we'll have the perfect opportunity to test the Sentinels full capabilities. Ready all remaining units and repair unit 2, keep me posted."  
  
"Yes commander Trask."  
  
"Hey Rogue calmed down yet?"  
  
"Yeah sorry about that Kitty, I don't know what happened I just lost it. Maybe I'll just avoid him for a while."  
  
"That'll be easy there's something going on with the x-men anyway."  
  
"Something to do with that guy Remy?"  
  
"I knew it you think he's hot."  
  
"Oh please I do not."  
  
"You do!"  
  
"Yeah right  
  
{*Rogue please join us in the war room immediately*}  
  
"Uh I gotta go Kitty the professor just called me."  
  
"He called you, what for?"  
  
"I dunno I guess I'll go find out."  
  
"Ah please come in Rogue." Rogue entered the room where the whole x-men team, Archangel and Gambit were waiting Iceman was looking at the floor avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Uhm you wanted to see me professor?"  
  
"Yes I'd like to ask you to accompany the team for a mission Wolverine believes you're ready. What do you say?" Rogue was shocked this was the last thing she expected'  
  
"Why do you want me professor?"  
  
"Honestly my dear you may be the only one who can stop hundreds possibly thousands of mutants or humans from being killed." The look on her face was of absolute horror.  
  
"Me-how-why what do you mean?"  
  
"From what Archangel has informed us the components used to manufacture the Sentinel robots once programmed can be controlled by a single code, the only man who has this code will not be forthcoming with it, and since I will not be in the area I will be unable to read his mind. We will need you to absorb it from his memories."  
  
"Oh um ok then I guess I'll go and change."  
  
"Thank you Marie." Professor Xavier said with a small smile on his face. "Gambit will you accompanying the team? "  
  
"Wouldn' miss it homme."  
  
"Warren what about you?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't I have a meeting with deputy director Kirsh of the   
  
Defence Department they had a tip off about the break-in."  
  
"Alright Cyclops ready the team you'll leave in four hours"  
  
"Hey bub if yer comin with us we bettter know what you can do how about a visit to the danger room?"  
  
"Sure ting' mon ami." Wolverine walked down the silver hall toward a large steel door and entered the code on the key panel.  
  
"Hey Stormy what's a danger room?"  
  
"You'll find out."   
  
Please review and tell me if you think Gambit should stay with X-men after the story ends, there will be a sequel with Sinister but I'm not sure if he should be an X-man when that starts or by the end of it. Thanks for reading. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing here.   
  
Sorry for the long delay and thanks for the reviews   
  
Project: Sentinel  
  
Chapter six  
  
"Dis don' look so dangerous."  
  
"Computer engage programme 14 level 2."  
  
//Acknowledged Logan ident 4//  
  
The scene changed from an empty room to a large building with crates and boxes covering the floor making it seem like a maze. If Gambit was impressed it didn't show he was leaning against a wall, expertly shuffling cards admiring the view of Rogue who was standing in the centre of the room in her form fitting X-men uniform.  
  
"Like what ya see swamp rat?"  
  
"You really have t' ask chere?" Rogue turned from Gambit's sight as she felt her cheeks flushing.  
  
"Alright lets focus team." Cyclops took the lead as the simulation began, with laser cannon's appearing from behind panels in the wall and ceiling, //Sequence begins in 5-4-3-2-1//  
  
Immediately the lasers were firing at them witch sent most of the team diving for cover Nightcrawler began teleporting to the canon's on the wall and taking them out, Cyclops was blasting the canon's on the ceiling. Wolverine, Rogue and Iceman were dealing with the armed attackers in streaming in from the two side entrances, Gambit Followed the X-men's lead and was dodging lasers and throwing cards at the attackers.  
  
"Dis is d' mos' fun I had all week!"   
  
"Crazy swamp rat!"  
  
"Crazy for you chere."  
  
"Will you two focus?"   
  
Professor Xavier and Storm were in the control room watching the team's performance.  
  
"Mr LeBeau certainly seems quite a capable young man, but something about him concerns me."  
  
"What do you mean Charles?"  
  
"I was unable sense anything from his mind when we spoke earlier, it's as if he's intentionally hiding his thought's from me. I understand his desire for privacy but if his intentions are to mislead or even betray us I cannot risk the lives of the students or X-Men."  
  
"Charles I trust Remy with my life, I may not have seen him in some time but I still Know him. He was a very secretive person even back then he rarely ever spoke of his past, he would never talk about it but I think there is a lot of pain and perhaps guilt he keeps buried inside."  
  
"Alright Ororo I'll trust him on your word."  
  
"Thank you Charles."  
  
//Sequence ends in 5-4-3-2-1//  
  
"Ye handled yerself pretty good Gumbo."  
  
"Y' should see me when I'm really tryin"  
  
Later  
  
"Can ah ask ya something?" Rogue found Gambit on the back porch smoking  
  
"Go ahead chere but dat don't mean I'm gon' answer."  
  
"How do you even know if I haven't asked yet?"  
  
"You were goin' t' ask why I was working for Magneto Stormy told me what happened tween you two."  
  
"He's a bastard but you don't seem like that bad of a guy, arrogant and cocky as hell but not evil."  
  
"My world aint so clear as good and evil black or white sometimes y' got t' walk in the grey to get by."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean swamp rat?"  
  
"Not much of anything t' you heroes I suppose."  
  
"So ya aint goin to answer mah question then?"  
  
"I didn't know what Magneto had planned."  
  
{Story of my life}  
  
"Would ya have still done the job if ya did?"  
  
"Non but dat probly wouldn't have stopped him getting what he wanted."  
  
"I know Gambit and thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For answering me."  
  
"Anything f' you ma chere." Gambit brought Rogue's gloved hand to his face and gently kissed the back as much to annoy the figure who until now had been watching from the shadows as anything else.  
  
"Hey kid the prof's looking for you."  
  
"Oh hey Logan ah didn't see ya there." Rogue left leaving an angry Wolverine and a grinning Gambit alone  
  
"You better listen up bub the girl aint gonna fall for yer damn cajun charms so y might as well quit it now. Everyone else might be willing to give you the benefit of the doubt but I'm not nearly as trustin got it?"  
  
"F' sure mon ami, and your right I'm probly the last person YOU should trust."  
  
With the last word Remy LeBeau walked back into Xavier's.  
  
"So what are we going to do about Magneto sir?"  
  
"I don't Know Scott I'll call the president and find out what he knows, when we last spoke there was no indication the Government would employ anything like this but if what Gambit says about the Defence Department is true then I find it hard to believe the president didn't have a hand in these robots."  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Mister Trask I'm asking you a simple question as your commander in chief, what do you know about the incident earlier tonight in New York city?"  
  
"Nothing Mister President if it was I anything to do with my department you would have known about it long I assure you."  
  
"You better not be lying to me Trask."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it sir."  
  
"Either way I'm ordering an investigation into your facility first thing in the morning."  
  
"I understand I'd do the same in your position. Good night sir."  
  
click  
  
"Damn that man."  
  
"What are we going to do now commander?"  
  
"Nothing's changed lieutenant were moving ahead as planned."  
  
"But what about the president and the investigation?"  
  
"When tonight's exercise is over he'll either fall in line or be removed."  
  
"Sir you're talking about the president this is going too far."  
  
"Do your job soldier!"  
  
"Yes sir."   
  
Later   
  
The X-MEN and Gambit were gathered in the war room awaiting the results of professor Xavier's conversation with the president.  
  
"I have spoken with the president and he has informed me that he is not personally responsible but believes that a DoD commander may be acting on his own authority. We have the location of his base and twelve hours to conduct our own investigation and act accordingly."  
  
"Wow the president's putting a lot of faith in y isn't he chuck how do you know he isn't setting us up?"  
  
"I don't Logan but this is a chance we must take. Storm will you please give Gambit one of Scott's uniform's."  
  
"Hold on homme I didn't agree to wearing no tight leathers, although it'd probly look good on me."  
  
"Everyone wears a uniform for team identification, they also act as body armour."  
  
"Alright, go team!"  
  
"So where is this base professor?"  
  
"Nevada Area 51." professor Xavier stated matter of factly shock was written all over everyone's face except two Gambit's poker face remained and Wolverine didn't find anything shocking about secret military bases housing top secret projects.  
  
"Scott ready the jet you will be leaving immediately.  
  
Please review thanks for reading.  
  
Next chapter the X-men go after Trask and run into the brotherhood 


End file.
